


Mark On My Heart

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [104]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Curiosity, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There's a magical accident in the lab.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 74
Kudos: 621





	Mark On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet :)

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Loki’s hands hovered over Tony’s chest; his eyes horrified. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

There had been a lab accident. They were trying to make Tony’s suit of armour resistant to magic. Loki wanted to protect his lover in every possible way – but he’d miscalculated somehow and there had been a magical reaction which had caused an explosion.

He’d tried to shield himself and his lover, but magic had a mind of its own. Tony had removed his arc reactor years ago, therefore there was no reason for a glow to appear in the centre of his chest.

Tony had ripped off his shirt and they’d both stared at what was there. Displayed like ridges from a Jotun’s markings rested an intricately glowing snowflake.

Loki could sense his magic on it. He could also taste the same technology as the arc reactor. When he tried to touch his magic to it, the marking resisted. 

Somehow a protective sigil had formed over Tony’s heart. Loki had a sinking suspicion it was to do with his Jotun heritage. He knew nothing about the magic of Jotunheim; but the markings were indicative of the same monstrous scarring.

Tony was rubbing his fingers over the pattern; it was shaped like a star with a dozen lines intersecting like geometric lace.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Loki apologised again.

Tony didn’t seem to notice. “This is you. I can feel it. This is _your_ magic.” He raised his head. “It saved my life.”

“No,” Loki disagreed, refusing to believe it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony insisted. “I can tell.” Tony reached out and took Loki’s hand. He pressed it to the mark. “My arc reactor hummed. It was just a noise… but this.” He smiled. “You said your magic was sentient? I get that now.”

Loki could hear it too; an instinctive understanding of what the magic did and why. The lab accident would have killed him if Loki's seidr hadn't interfered. It made Loki feel even more sick and guilty.

“I’m so sorry,” Loki hissed. “I did this. I miscalculated. I-”

“Hey,” Tony murmured, stepping close and wrapping his arms around Loki. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“But, Tony,” Loki whispered, his voice pained. “You are marked, you are _scarred_.”

“What? My own special protective snowflake? My own magical tattoo? I kept complaining the bedroom was too dark after I kicked the arc-reactor.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki hissed.

Tony just pressed a kiss to Loki’s neck. “It saved my life. It’s like I have a piece of you over my heart. I’m not upset or horrified. It’s okay.”

Loki closed his eyes and buried his face in Tony’s hair. He breathed him in, feeling his body tremble. He’d almost lost Tony – he’d _scarred_ Tony and this wouldn’t be an easy thing to sweep aside.

But, Tony was alive and didn’t blame him. He might have a permanent reminder of Loki’s heritage on his chest… but, Loki would do everything he could to remove it.

He planned to say as much, but when he pulled back, he stopped. Tony was looking down at his chest. He raised his hands and traced his fingers over the ridges.

Tony frowned with concentration and when he lifted his fingers, they came away coated in frost. Loki’s eyes widened, while Tony looked delighted and awed.

The look he flashed Loki was giddy.

“I think I just caught ice powers, and babe, if you never give me another present for the rest of our lives, I will be completely okay with that.”

“But... you… it… _how?_ ”

“No idea,” Tony answered, but his eyes were bright with curiosity. “Wanna find out?”

Loki hesitated before he raised his own hand, letting ice collect on the tips. It was, after all, the one question Loki never had been able to resist.


End file.
